darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Wicked K
Wicked K is a Wicked that you can encounter up to four times during the course of the game. He differs from the basic Wicked in that he wears a top hat, carries a cane and appears to be a well-spoken English gentleman. Each time Wicked K is banished you will earn a hefty amount of currency souls (1000 from the first two fights, 2000 from the last two), but other than this bonus he serves no other purpose. According to Vigil's general manager, David Adams, Wicked K is a character that the designers have had in mind for two years. He is a caricature of Vigil's British contingent and was not added to the game until the final month of programming, as an in-joke. Tactics Wicked K uses the cane as his main weapon and attacks using a fencing style. These attacks are very fast and highly damaging. He also throws his top hat as a ranged boomerang attack. Wicked K is able to block most of your attacks with his cane and also has some special powers, such as the ability to dash and a spell that causes a giant top hat to blast War back. When defeated, he disappears into his top hat with a squeal. However, he gets stronger after every defeat, should you decide to confront him again in the other locations. If you're adept at using it, the Devil's Cross counter attack is very effective against him. The Harpoon Tackle dash attack can also be of use. Despite netting accusations of unsportsmanlike behaviour from Wicked K, using Chaos Form at the start of the fight tips the scales hugely to your favor, allowing you to dispatch of him unscathed and with minimal effort, much to his chagrin. Locations Wicked K can be found in the following locations: *Twilight Cathedral - Take a right after leaving Vulgrim's lair and use the Abyssal Chain to swing across a chasm to where a currency chest is located. He appears when you enter the cave with the cracked red floor. *Anvil's Ford - Retrace your steps to where you worked with Ulthane to kill the invading angels. You will find a blue swinging spot leading to a Wrath Shard on a ledge across the river. He will appear as soon as you enter the area near the tree in front of the swinging spot. *The Choking Grounds - After leaving Vulgrim's location head toward the three grey squares on your mini-map located to the south-west of Vulgrim. The three squares are easily visible as large tombs. Drag the middle tomb backwards and it will reveal a hole in the ground. After collecting the artifact in the chamber below he will appear as you attempt to leave. *Drowned Pass - Make your way to the sewage pipe located to the south-east of the map and enter via the ramp of earth that ascends from the lake. There you will find a chamber with shallow water. When you first enter the chamber it will be populated by demons but, after you have freed the gate guardian, you can return here to summon Wicked K. Category:Wicked